You're Only Pushing Me Away
by lilrockergurl90
Summary: Fugaku is expecting highly of his son. His son, Sasuke, is sick of the drunk nights, insulting words, and lonliness. He soon finds comfort while talking with Sakura.


Sakura remembered the first time she actually _knew _how Sasuke's life was. It was a typical day at school. Students laughed and yelled. But Sasuke just sat there.

He was writing in his notebook, intent on getting the work finished. His eyes would also occasionally look at the clock.

In other words, Sasuke seemed _worried. _"Sasuke?," Sakura chided. Sasuke glanced up at her. "What's wrong?," Sakura asked. Sasuke scowled in frustration.

"Nothing," He frowned, eyes menacing.

Sasuke grabbed his bag and left as soon as the bell rang. Sakura bit her lower lip as she walked down the hall. She watched his stiff form hurry off.

_Where's he off to? _Sakura sighed as she stuffed a few books into her backpack. She looked around, and discovered most kids had already left.

Sakura then walked out into the rain. She heard a loud voice. Turning the corner, she found Sasuke and his father. His father leaned against the wall, arms folded.

Sasuke was jumping. He rested a moment, hands on his knees.

"Again," Fugaku barked, "10 more." Sakura watched as Sasuke jumped up and down, his sweatpants soggy. She stood by a tree, saddened by the scene.

Sasuke breathed in deeply. He stopped, panting heavily. "40 laps," Fugaku ordered, brows furrowed, "Under Sixty." Sasuke swallowed the lump in his throat. "_Under _Sixty?"

His father simply nodded curtly. Sasuke got into a runner's position. "Go!," His father screamed, raising his wristwatch. Sasuke ran out into the rain at an incredible speed.

Sakura watched, amazed. _He's so fast! _The Uchiha panted tiredly. He heard his sneakers tap on the ground. He also felt the cold, freezing rain wake him up.

His dark, black hair was soaked, with strands of it glued to his forehead. He continued on, picking up more speed. His weak legs wobbled. Sasuke wanted to stop.

But he saw his father's severe gaze. "Keep going!," He shouted, stomping his foot on the ground. Sasuke tried to move, but fatigue weighed in. _No! It's my last lap!_

His legs gave out, and he stumbled onto his knees. Turning to his dad, Sasuke smiled. "I tried my best, dad." But the smile turned into a torn, heartbroken frown.

Fugaku shook his head. "You walk home tonight!," He screamed, pointing a finger at him. Sasuke froze, stunned. His father rushed over to the car, and drove off.

Sasuke stood there, shaking. "Sasuke," Sakura whispered. She realized he was crying. "I can't do anything right!," He cried, glaring up at the sky.

His red eyes swirled dangerously. A long silence followed. "I gotta get home," Sasuke groaned, "See you tomorrow." He dragged his tired body home.

Sakura felt awful not knowing what to do. She turned and went to her house. Sasuke shivered as his fingers curled around the doorknob. It was _locked_.

"Dad?," He called, knocking slowly. The door swung open. A bleary-eyed man sneered at him. A bottle was held in his large hand. "What do you want?," Fugaku slurred.

"Can I come in?," Sasuke asked, coming inside. "No, you can't," Fugaku rejected, pushing him aside. His father clenched the bottle, then _hit _Sasuke on the head.

Sasuke staggered back, then let out a pained gasp. "Leave," Fugaku commanded, closing the door. Sasuke brought a hand to the wound. Blood trailed down through his fingers.

Everything began to blur together. _Don't pass out, Sasuke. He'll think you're weak. _His mind wandered as he walked. He knocked on Sakura's door.

"Sakura," Sasuke spit out, head spinning. The door creaked open. "Sasuke, what _happened_?" Sasuke sat on the couch, body growing numb.

Sakura laid a towel on the couch."Here," Sakura told him, "Lie back." Sasuke did as he was told. He felt her gentle fingers place a cool cloth on his head.

Sasuke sighed, then let his eyes close. The pain slowly eased away. He sat up, breathing deeply. "He was drunk, and hit me." Sakura stared at him.

Sasuke shrugged, then raised an eyebrow. "Happens all the time," He revealed, "Ever since mom died." Sakura searched his face for emotions, but found none.

A single tear flowed down Sasuke's face. "I _hate _him for it," He hissed, letting all his anger out. "Every week, he'll make me train." Sakura listened closely, heart aching.

Sasuke's body trembled as more tears streaked from his eyes. "Sasuke, it's alright," Sakura whispered, patting his shoulder. Sasuke glanced up, then smiled.

He raked a hand through his hair. "Thank you," Sasuke said, "I needed someone to talk to." Both teens smiled as their eyes met. Onynx-colored eyes stared into Jade.

Sasuke now had someone he could, with no doubt, trust.


End file.
